toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise and Fall
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast SmirkyLive as Smirky Bumberpop Michellep0w as Dee Dee Lipoon Mystical James as John Fingernails Special Guest Stars LittlePeanutIncorporated as Myra Feelings as Frequency Production Some major Flash animation may be used a lot during the development of this episode. This episode was split into 2 parts since the production time when way over than expected to complete. This was due to real life complications and personal reasons. Also, the episode was changed dramatically when "Minty Jellybean" joined in the creation of the episode. Since the show doesn't want to copy much of Disney's idea of the cogs, 'Disapproval of the Creator' Mystical James hates this episode because to him it feels rushed and out of place. He also didn't like the script had to be modified even further when the episode was splited in 2 parts. Here is how Mystical James wanted the episode to go. Smirky blade breaks due to him not being aware of Lil. Oldman warning, he awakes from the disaster by giving one last action of the blade before departing it, and finally the Goons come to race the toons out of there. Now Toontown: The Animated Series is a very massive story as in the original had 290 episodes. Mystical is getting older and you know he gonna be retiring youtube for... off topic. Anyway, James Quest felt it is best to get the mysteries out the way. John is known to be a phantom but won't be discovered until Episode 135-136 in the original. We know the Cogs are reincarnating toons after it was revealed what they done to Alphinore, again something that wouldn't be revealed into +100 episode. Eventually Mystical gave in as he's not running Season 2, James Quest is, and understands that delaying the mystery won't be great. The show won't give all the secrets this season but enough to just in case Mystical decides to retire before he reached the 100 episode mark of the original series. Plot 'Synopsis' :"Smirky, Dee Dee, Myra and Frequency now are about to face the boss since it was activated by Trickster. It seems they gonna need a lot of fighting power since this is a boss cog. Meanwhile, we get to see how John is doing!"''' 'Summary' The episode begins to where we left off from the previous when the Cerbebot becomes alive. Smirky sees this and attacks with his blade. Cerbebot is a 3-headed robot so when Smirky tries to aim for the center, the left head intercepts and bites the blade. But it get's even worse, the head not only chewing on the blade, he is stealing the blade power that so much so it starts leaking to the belly of the beast. Smirky tries to control this surge so it doesn't attack the toons. Smirky struggles as he tries to free his blade but the left head still grinds harder. It's a hidden clue but if you notice you will see the left head Cerbebot eyes start to turn black. This is the moment Smirky blade begins to faulter as if you remember the callback from previous episode. Lil. Oldman warned Smirky that if he doesn't be careful with the dark energy he will lose the blade forever if he doesn't control it properly. Like Oldman said, Blade of Poseidon couldn't handle the energy and it's elemental power breaks which caused a chain reaction for the blade to break aswell. 'Shallow of the Past' In the next scene, we see John mourning his brother Alphinore. He cries and cries until John gets an enlightment memory. In the memory, we get some backstory of John that he is a phantom toon. In the year 1249 AD we see the moment the brothers hanging out on some phantom structure. (This world is an easter egg!) We get a lot of intel from this episode that John was still young and developing his form. Quite obvious, that Alphinore was a wolf but now a phantom wolf. We also get John real name!!!! "Helix". This moment gets close to home when Alphinore says that one day they will become heros and not be the villains the Tooniverse claims them to be. That moment John woken up. When Alphinore came to Toontown, he didn't perish to not being a villian, but a hero. Also, we get a glimpse of a mystery toon before the scene ends. 'Stuff gets Real' Smirky awakens from the ordeal and looks at his broken. He swears vengance but this cause the blade to leak dark energy into Smirky (hidden clue to what this cause). Dee Dee and Myra hold the fort to try and subdue the Cog. Frequency goes to hack into the security system to shutdown the lockdown. It takes a while before the process is complete. Later, Dee Dee and Myra continue to use squirt since it seems to be the Cerbebot weakness until they soon ran out of it. Cerbebot goes to Stage 2 (The Yellow Light) and conjours a power from the Blade of Poseidon. This event causes a phenominal effect in Smirky. He sees and feels and turns into something not him. (The effect of the hidden clue). A mystery of how this happen but a voice tells him to use electric discharge which makes the Cerbebot short circuits. Before a victory can be reached, the Cerbebot still has an ounce of power and is not giving up without a fight. Cerbebot uses it special attack of the original Cerberus, call of death. The toons know this danger well and make an escape. The demon heads race towards to settle the score. In the end, Smirky escape but many toons were left behind in the call of the death smoke. Gallery Ep13Thumb.png|Smirky makes his escape Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes